Rio: Te digo Adios
by MexicanTops
Summary: cuando amas a alguien haces lo que sea con tal de que sea feliz incluso decirle adios, ¿pero a donde serias capaz de llegar por ella?


Brasil, tierra de vida, bellezas y peligros, una tierra que se podría decir tocada y vigilada por Dios, sus verdes selvas, su flora y fauna un atractivo visual que aun se mantiene pero se ha ido perdiendo a causa de la actividad humana, en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro reconocida como una de las mejores ciudades del mundo hay un lugar conocido como el centro de conservación ambiental Rio de Janeiro en la clínica especial para aves un veterinario salió de una sala se podría decir "de operaciones" llevando en una camilla pequeña sobre una almohadilla muy cómodamente a una guacamaya azul vendada de una ala, aunque iba cómoda en su "carruaje" esta estaba nerviosa de estar en ese lugar, finalmente la dejaron dentro de una jaula especial de medio ambiente ficticio, la habitación tenia sus plantas y su pequeño riachuelo con agua tan cristalina que parecía mentira, ella comenzó a caminar un poco asustada, no podía volar y no sabia que había ahí, al pasar cercas de un arbusto un enorme pico negro salió detrás de ella abriéndose poco a poco pareciendo que la fuese a morder pero esta exclamo_ "hola", _ella echo un grito asustada en ese instante del arbusto salió un guacamayo azul macho.

**-Blu, me asustase-** le dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

**-creí que seria justo, después de todo tu me asustaste a mi, y fue en esta misma jaula ¿recuerdas?-** le Blu, ambos miraban ese lugar ficticio con algo de nostalgia** –pasamos por muchas cosas el día de ayer ¿y como te sientes Perla?- **indago el guacamayo.

**-pues la verdad me siento bien, aunque estoy nerviosa, se han invertido los papeles, ahora tu vuelas y yo no-** el comentario provoco que ambos se echaran a reír, pero Perla noto que Blu la miraba con una mirada de amor, pero aparte, también tristeza **–Blu ¿sucede algo?-** indago preocupada.

-**no es nada, yo escuche a Tulio esta mañana, te curaras en unas semanas y podrás volar otra ves…ser libre**- sonrió pero su sonrisa era falsa y su mirada se distaría fácilmente, algo no andaba bien.

**-Blu…¿estas en tus días?- **contesto ella, el abrió los ojos enormemente.

**-WTF, NO…eso es solo a las mujeres y hembras mamíferas que mala eres-** aunque pareció enojarse solo provoco que ella riese mas por la reacción tan dramática del guacamayo.

**-lo lamento, solo quería saber si estabas atento y… me siento mareada**- contesto balanceándose entre cerrando los ojos casi se tumbaba pero Blu la sostuvo entre sus brazos o en este caso, sus alas.

-**aun estas sedada por tu operación, vamos debes dormir un poco**- Blu la sostuvo entre sus patas y voló con ella, aunque ella miraba como Blu era muy fuerte para volar pese a que nunca antes el había volado, finalmente llegaron a un nido artificial en uno de los arboles de la jaula **–descansa Perla…te quiero-** Blu se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

**-yo también te quiero-** con una sonrisa Perla se acurruco para dormir, cuando cerro los ojos Blu estaba triste, se acerco a ella y con un ala le acaricio las plumas de su cabeza, apreciando la belleza de Perla el se quedo a un lado un rato hasta que el también comenzó a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Perla se despertó dando un enorme bostezo señal de que había dormido muy bien, junto a ella había fruta picada obviamente echo por humanos pero quien no estaba era Blu, pero al asomarse fuera del nido se encontraba su guacamayo azul durmiendo plácidamente, nunca se había apartado de ella, no podía volar pero sus patas estaban bien echas para sujetarse de las ramas de los arboles, así que salió con el, mirándolo de costado Blu se veía erguido, sereno con el intenso color de sus plumas Perla lo veía muy atractivo, lo que no había visto en el antes, no queriendo desayunar sola pensó para despertarlo darle un beso en la mejilla para que este abriese los ojos.

**-buenos días "mascota"- **al escuchar esas palabras Blu abrió lentamente los ojos, su mirada aun estaba distraída, indicando frustración, tristeza y confusión, mas sin embargo Perlo creo haberlo ofendido** –disculpa, no quise decirte eso es solo que…-** Blu le puso una pluma en el pico.

**-esta bien, no te culpo, además no me incomoda-** le contesto sonriendo** –Perla hay algo que quiero mostrarte esta noche… pero es fuera, yo te llevare ¿quieres?- **le pregunto humildemente pero ella sonrió y acepto** –primero necesitamos terminar "lo que empezaste"- **le señalo la reja de ventilación que antaño Perla intentaba abrir a base de pedradas, Blu bajo al suelo y comenzó a buscar algo, finalmente encontró una piedra que tenia una delgada orilla "por así decirlo", fue a la reja y usando la orilla uso la roca como desarmador y uno por uno fue quitando los tornillos hasta que la reja se quedo colgando únicamente de un tornillo.

**-¿por que no hiciste eso hace 4 días que nos conocimos?-** indago Perla mirando lo fácil que le fue a Blu abrir eso mientras a ella le había tomado días hacerle unas laves abolladuras al acero.

**-si lo hubiera echo yo no estaría aquí contigo…- **respuesta fácil que dejo a Perla en silencio pero dándole la razón **–bueno, será hasta en la noche, antes vamos a desayunar-**

_**Narrado por Perla:**_

"_No puedo creerlo…¿esta ave es aquel zoquete, necio, bobo que no podía volar?, para apenas aprender a volar tiene unas fuertes ala para haberme cargado, y además lo inteligente que es, sin duda "nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada", no solo estoy sorprendida, creo que en verdad estoy enamorándome de el, quiero estar con el y vivir para el…pero lo noto, algo va mal, su mirada esta triste, algo no quiere decirme, quizás a eso se deba a donde me llevara esta noche, tengo miedo"._

_**Fin narración Perla:**_

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

"_Como puedo decirle que la amo, mas que a mi vida, quiero estar con ella, pero no podre hacerlo, no quiero lastimarla, así que tratare de que esta noche sea la mejor que hemos vivido, no se si e puesto bien en practica lo que me enseño Rafael "no pienses con la cabeza, siente con el corazón"_

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

Esa noche, Blu espero a que apagaran las luces de la jaula artificial para que no los vieran, echo esto abrió la rejilla de ventilación, sujeto a perla y la llevo hasta la otra orilla, ya dentro caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la salida donde había otra reja que no fue problema para Blu el abrirla, ya ahí le pregunto a su amada_ "¿estas lista?" _Perla asintió con la cabeza, así Blu la sujeto y ambos salieron volando en la oscura y densa noche, el vuelo fue un poco largo, sujetada por el guacamayo, Perla miraba las múltiples luces de la ciudad de Rio un vista muy hermosa que encajaba con los últimos rayos de luz solar mas no tardaron a en llegar a un lugar alejado, oscuro y silencioso, tanto silencio parecía muerto el lugar, a sorpresa de Perla finalmente aterrizaron en el suelo, rodeados de hierbas altas.

**-¿que hacemos aquí?- **indago Perla mirando con temor el lugar

**-ya veras, cuando salga la luna… el día que Tulio te estaba curando yo salí a volar y conocer los alrededores y encontré este lugar…- **finalmente el ultimo rayo de sol desapareció y fue cuando la Luna comenzó a salir.

Perla miraba alrededor asustada apenas podía ver a Blu quien sonreía, por un momento ella pensó que Blu aria "algo malo" pero confiaba en el creyendo que el era incapaz de algo así, hasta que entre la hierba comenzó a salir una pequeña luciérnaga volando, su luz tenue era un pequeño regalito entre esa oscuridad esta comenzó a volar alrededor de la hermosa guacamaya, aunque era simpático era poco el detalle pero entonces comenzó a haber mas luz, fue cuando centenares, miles o quizás millones de luciérnagas empezaron a salir volando de entre la hierba, estas se alzaban y volaban creando varias formas y un espectáculo de luz hermoso, Perla miraba encantada de aquellas luces, increíble que algo hermoso y grande fuese formado por seres tan pequeños, brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía que fuese de día.

**-pensé que te gustaría-** Blu la abrazo por la espalda, Perla se recargaba en el pecho de este mirando el espectáculo

-**es hermoso, es en verdad los mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida…gracias-** le dijo secándose una lagrima, feliz de pasar un momento así a solas con se quedaron mirándose fijamente para darse lentamente un beso que fue como un switch pues varias luciérnagas se apagaron y escondieron, se separaron para respirar un poco, Perla volvió a darle un beso recargándose en el tumbándose en la hierba queriendo pasar un buen momento, sin embargo Blu la detuvo.

**-espera Perla, alto-** le dijo separándola de el, ella lo miraba incomprendida.

-**tranquilo Blu…estoy lista…quiero ser tuya, estoy decidida a como decirlo…perder mi "inocencia"-** contesto recargándose en su pecho, las plumas de Blu eran espesas y suaves, como para dormir en ellas.

**-no es eso, hay algo que necesito decirte, pero debe ser en la clínica…hay que volver-** Blu se levanto y sujeto a Perla quien estaba confundida e impactada de la reacción del guacamayo.

Blu sujeto a Perla para emprender vuelo de regreso a la jaula, entraron por donde habían salido, sin embargo algo los miro desde un Angulo escondido, de que o quien se trataba solo Dios sabia, ya dentro de la jaula Blu fue a dejar a su amada en el nido, lo que llamo la atención de Perla es que Blu fue a volver a poner los tornillos en la reja y arrojo la piedra por dentro de la reja, como queriendo evitar que la volviesen abrir, esta ves el estaba llorando.

_**Narrado por Perla:**_

_**¿no se que sucede?...tengo miedo…Blu…¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Fin Narracion Perla:**_

**-Perla tengo algo que decirte-** Blu se quedo mirando fijamente a Perla quien tenia una mirada asustada y confundida por la misma mirada del guacamayo seria y triste, pero cuando este le dio un abrazo, pensando que no se trataba de nada malo ella se recostó entre sus plumas hasta que…** –me voy…- **una palabra simple pero muy cargada

**-¿Qué? ¿a donde? ¿de que hablas?...Blu no juegues- **contesto Perla, mirando a Blu quien lloraba sin soltar a Perla

-**después de lo que nos paso Linda quiere regresar a Minesota y llevarme con ella…- **Perla le quiso contestar groseramente, ella entendía que Linda era muy importante para Blu pero ¿su amor ya no significaba nada?** –ese no es el problema…soy yo…quisiera quedarme y estar contigo Perla, yo te amo-**

-**entonces ¿Por qué?…¿por que quieres dejarme?- **indago, ahora Perla era quien le brillaban los ojos de querer llorar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciese querer explotar.

**-Perla, tu eres salvaje…yo soy una mascota, en el tiempo que pasamos juntos tu sabias defenderte y sobrevivir, yo no lo se, no quiero ser una carga para ti o que te lastimases por mi, por eso me iré de regreso a Minnesota…esta noche-** el horror de la noticia y el mismo dolor le eran inconcebibles para Perla quien se soltó a llorar.

**-no Blu por favor…déjame ir contigo…será mas fácil que yo viva como mascota…lo que sea pero no te apartes de mi…te amo Blu, quiero estar para ti, si no estas yo…yo me muero…por favor…no tengo a nadie mas-** Blu se acerco nuevamente le dio un abrazo fuerte, y largo entre sus alas Perla era la que lloraba intensamente** –te lo suplico, no te vayas, déjame estar contigo...por favor…no quiero vivir sin ti-** en ese momento una luz apareció en la jaula, se abrió la puerta, allí entraron Tulio y Linda con la jaula de viajes amarilla con la que había llegado Blu, al verla la mirada de Perla era aun mas triste y horrorizada que antes.

**-lo siento Perla, te extrañare mucho…pero debes vivir…olvídame- **Blu se aparto de Perla quien miraba a Blu posarse en el brazo de Linda, estos se sostenían de un ala hasta separarse las ultimas plumas.

**-NOOO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES-** Linda metió a Blu dentro de la jaula lista para llevárselo, Perla estaba alto en el árbol pero se animo y salto cayendo con fuerza al piso, sin embargo se levanto y trato de perseguir a Blu corriendo tras de las personas** –POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, BLU TE AMO…TE AMO, DEJAME IR CONTIGO-** Blu con gran tristeza y lagrimas a chorros escondió la mirada tratando de no mirar a Perla sufrir tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el aun la escuchaba.

Sin embargo Tulio escucho las suplicas de Perla que desafortunadamente para el no eran mas que graznidos escandalosos y observo que ella venia siguiéndolos desesperadamente así que este se apresuro en salir con Linda y antes de que Perla llegase a la puerta esta se cerro dejándola sola en ese lugar, mientras caminaban alejándose de la puerta los graznidos de Perla se escuchaban y resonaban por todo el lugar, Blu solo pudo guardar silencio esperando que el tormento de ambos terminase pronto.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

"_Aun te escucho…ya no grites…por favor te lo imploro…no me agás llorar mas, no llores mas por mi…yo soy poco para ti…Dios mío que ella encuentre alguien que la quiera y la ame tanto como yo pero que pueda cuidarla…solo eso te pido para que ella me olvide y ayúdame a olvidarla…aun la escucho… Perla…olvídame YA"._

_**Fin narración Blu.**_

**-¿estas segura de querer llevártelo?, aumentaremos la seguridad y vigilancia, esta ves nada ni nadie podrá llevárselos o hacerles algo-** los humanos ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, Tulio ayudaba a bajar las maletas de Linda del jeep, pero aun trataba de convencerla de dejar a Blu.

**-Tulio…no se como decírtelo me alegro de haberte conocido pero Blu es muy importante para mi y no quisiera que volviera a pasar por algo como eso…me agradas y me gusto mucho esta ciudad y la locura que vivimos en el carnaval…pero soy de otro mundo…fue un placer conocerte-** un niño local de piel de color se le acerco y le entrego la jaula de Blu, ella se agacho y le dio un abrazo **–Fernando, aunque tu fuiste quien tomo a Blu sin tu ayuda tampoco los hubiéramos recuperado…gracias y cuida muy bien a Tulio-** el pequeño sonrió sin embargo el comentario al ornitólogo no le provoco mucha gracia, Linda se adentro en el aeropuerto para un momento después tomar el avión de regreso a su hogar.

Mas tarde después de un largo viaje el avión aterrizo en Minnesota, Blu cuando lo bajaron del avión sentía un frio congelante, a pesar de haber vivido ahí mucho tiempo nunca pensó que estar tan poco tiempo en la selva tropical lo aria desacostumbrarse, Linda lo recogió junto con sus maletas para tomar un taxi que lo llevara hasta Moose Lake, una ves llegando el guacamayo miraba ese paraje blanco con un poco de nostalgia pero nada que ver con el lugar alegre y lleno de vida donde había estado, a diferencia de Rio, ese lugar estaba casi sin gente, sin música, y lo peor de todo, sin Perla, cuando entraron a la librería que habían dejado por casi una semana Blu miro la enorme jaula que tenia con su espejo su columpio y su campanita pero no le eran llamativas, no sentía el deseo de estar ahí.

**-hogar dulce hogar…hemos vuelto Blu-** Linda le abrió la jaula a su amigo quien salió y en ves de caminar como le era costumbre voló por el lugar hasta posarse en el hombro de su dueña, Linda sin embargo no notaba la triste mirada de su plumífero compañero **–Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro…tenia algo de esperanzas en Tulio pero…no importa hay que olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente-** como era de noche Linda solo desempaco para irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente como una costumbre a las 7:15 de la mañana Linda se levanto para alistarse y abrir su librería, Blu ahora en ves de caminar o irse columpiando en los aros que Linda le puso en el techo solo volaba hasta la alacena y sacaba su comida, el mismo cereal que comió durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo Linda saco las vitaminas para Blu, ella pensando que Blu no se las comería este abrió el pico y se la tomo como si nada.

**-Blu, te tomaste tu medicina, creo que comprendiste que te hacen bien-** la mujer estiro el puño hacia Blu para hacerse el clásico saludo de ambos **–bueno ahora aquí tienes tu cereal-** le arrimo en una tazón un poco de cereal, cuando Blu lo miro se le figuraba ver el rostro de Perla echo con los mismos, lo que provoco que lo rechazaras -¿**no tienes hambre?...que extraño, bueno creo que te di demasiadas vitaminas y eso te quito el hambre…bueno hay que abrir la librería-** Blu bajo volando hasta el mostrador esperando a Linda quien tecleo la contraseña de su computadora mientras Blu acomodaba el letrero de abierto, Linda le abrió la jaula junto a la ventana de la librería y algo inseguro o incomodo Blu entro –**iré a preparar el chocolate esta ves te pondré 8 malvaviscos-** contesto sonriendo la pelirroja, Blu se quedo mirando el nublado cielo de Minnesota a comparación del despejado y soleado Rio, su aroma a sal marina en lugar del frio, su viva selva en ves de la silenciosa tundra, la música en lugar del silencio.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

"_Perla, poco mas de un dia a pasado desde que me fui ¿Cómo estarás? ¿pensaras en mi? Yo si pienso en ti, me gustaría mirar tus hermosos ojos esmeralda, tu plumaje azul…saborear tus besos y tocar tu suave plumaje…te quedan 3 semanas para recuperarte, solo quiero que vivas, es mas…olvídame…si me olvidas no te acordaras de mi…así yo te olvidare y viviré como antes…de ese modo ninguno sufrirá...me hubiese gustados escuchar esa canción que dijiste"._

Flash Back:

En la mañana antes de que Blu llevase a Perla a ver las luciérnagas Perla estaba cercas del estanque artificial de la jaula limpiándose algunas de sus plumas excepto las de su ala vendada, Blu la miraba desde las ramas, su belleza era como una droga para el, escuchando una canción que cantaba Perla en silencio, una suave melodía que parecía relajar el ambiente.

**-¿Qué es esa canción?- **indago Blu bajando donde estaba ella quien seguía acicalándose las plumas.

**-es una canción que me cantaba mi madre antes de dormir, aunque es triste era muy hermosa, siempre la canto cuando puedo…¿quieres escucharla?-** indago con una sonrisa la hermosa ave.

**-me gustaría, pero si es canción de cuna entonces que sea para dormir-** le respondió, Perla seguía acicalándose, las gotas de agua que salpicaban y brillaban hacían conjunto con su belleza –**eres muy hermosa…- **diciendo eso Perla miro a el guacamayo quien sabiendo que ella lo escucho este escondió las plumas se podría decir "sonrojado", Perla se acerco a el y comenzó a acicalar las plumas de Blu **-¿Qué haces?-**

**-no es obvio, también debes mantenerte limpio-** le sonrió, tomando un poco de agua el le acicalaba las plumas del cuello, parecía mas que una acicalada entre aves, un acto de amor.

Fin flash back (continua narración)

"_Creo que nunca mas escuchare tu vos, Perla en verdad me duele el haberte dejado, nunca pensé que te vería tan triste incluso aun cuando salimos de la jaula, incluso mas cuando salimos de la clínica escuchando tus gritos "regresa por mi", Perla…perdóname pero es lo mejor, si me quedaba yo seria una carga para ti queriendo aprender a sobrevivir, tu protegiéndome en lugar de yo a ti, también extraño a Nico y Pedro, par de locos pero debo admitir que la música se les da bien, a Rafael y sus 17 hijos o eran 18…ya me acorde 17 y uno en camino…y al babosote de Luis, simpático pero acordarme de el me quita el apetito y…Pepillo, increíble pensar que un ave como el fuera tan malvado, nos hizo pasar por mucho, ahora el es historia afortunadamente no correrás peligro por el"._

_**Fin Narración Blu**_

Sumidos en sus pensamientos Blu miraba el cielo cuando fue interrumpido por algo que golpeo el vidrio, se trataba de una bola de nieve que fue arrojada por dos gansos silvestres quienes tenían muchas bolas de nieve a un lado y reían a carcajadas.

**-jajajajjajaja, mira quien apareció mi guacamayo lelo…¿Dónde estabas? ¿emigraste? Jajajajajajaja-** reían sin parar las dos, Blu oculto la mirada y puso una sonrisa diabólica y parecía que unas plumas de el tomaban forma de cuernos, en el fondo "esta" era una razón por la que quiso regresar a Minnesota, el guacamayo salió caminando fuera de la tienda a encontrarse con los gansos

**-huy que miedo…mira vino a hacernos frente si ni vuela jajajajajajajajaja-** dijo la otra preparando una bola de nieva que se la lanzo al guacamayo y esta se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el quien sonreía aun maliciosamente.

**-aun están a tiempo, discúlpense y no les are daño- **esas palabras se convirtieron en risas a morir, las aves se tiraron al piso y tocaban su estomago a la ves que lloraban de la risa **–se los advertí…- **Blu estiro sus alas y comenzó a elevarse poco a poco ellas al ver esto cambiaron sus miradas de risa a unas de miedo solo pronunciaron "oh oh" cuando Blu se dejo caer en picada las aves gritaron de horror.

Linda bajo de su cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente cuando observo que Blu no estaba se preocupo así que comenzó a buscar pero lo que le llamo la atención era unos graznidos muy fuertes que se escuchaban fuera de la tienda, cuando se asomo resulta que Blu se las ingenio para introducir y atorar la cabeza de los gansos en la banca que se encontraba fuera de la librería, y les tiraba o mejor dicho las bombardeaba con bolas de nieve.

**-¿Qué pasa? Creí que les gustaba arrojar nieve pero no les gusta que les arrojen ¿verdad?- **lanzo una bola que tomo forma de barba de santa Claus en uno de los gansos, finalmente se desatoraron y salieron volando despavoridas **–eso les enseñara…hey eso fue divertido =3-** Linda miro con cara de sorprendida que Blu haya lanzado bolas de nieve así que solo lo tomo y entro de vuelta a su tienda.

Aunque a Blu el vengarse de esas aves le haya servido de diversión y distracción en unos momentos no se volvió a quitar de la cabeza a Rio ni tampoco a Perla, el día paso lento y solo, no tuvo animo de tomar el chocolate caliente que Linda le había preparado, los días comenzaron a pasar pero la misma rutina que antes entretenía al guacamayo ahora era una prisión, en ocasiones el salía a volar para des-estresarse pero volaba solo, sin compañía, al quinto día que estaban ahí Blu se estableció en la cabecera de la cama de Linda para dormir como le era de costumbre.

Sin embargo esa noche algo no dejaba dormir a Blu este se movía y quejaba en vos baja insuficiente para despertar a Linda quien dormía como un bebe, pues en los sueños de Blu el veía a Perla, llorando, tirada en el piso con una mirada tan triste que desgarraba, una sombra la cubrió lentamente en los ojos de Perla se observaba una mirada terrorífica cuando esta se lanzo hacia Perla, Blu, despertaba, los días siguieron pasando ya casi una semana y medio pero la pesadilla era la misma pero no descubría quien era esa siniestra sombra, una noche entre sus sueños volvía a la misma escena pero esta ves Perla susurraba suavemente pero entendible "**quisiera verlo…una ves mas…solo verlo…otra ves" **antes de que la sombra se lanzara un golpeteo extraño despertó a Blu.

El golpeteo se escuchaba como de un cristal, el de la parte de abajo de la tienda, Blu trago saliva y volando silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de la librería se asomo por las escaleras de que se trataba, no había nadie, nuevamente se acerco a la ventana sudando frio y agitado, cuando finalmente se acerco se tranquilizo solo para llevarse un terrible susto de una sombra o un ser oscuro que apareció en al ventana, no evito lanzar un graznido cuando recuperando los sentidos observo que se trataban de un canario con corcholata de sombrero y un cardenal rojo muy gordo, Nico y Pedro, al verlos Blu no pudo contener la emoción de sonreír, así que abrió la puerta con emoción.

**-Nico, Pedro que gusto verlos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** les indago pero ambos estaban sin aliento y temblando de frio **–vamos entren la casa esta caliente-**

**-que bárbaro que difícil fue llegar y mas aun que frio esta haciendo AAAACHUUUUUUUUU- **estornudo Pedro encima de Nico –**ups…lo siento carnal-**

**-¿Qué están haciendo hasta el otro lado del mundo, Rio esta a mas de 10,000 kilómetros**- les señalo el mapamundi del mostrador, cuando Nico recupero el aliento puso una mirada triste.

**-Blu debes volver…Perla…se muere-** esas palabras estremecieron de pies a cabeza Blu, el corazón latía muy fuerte y un escalofrió recorría todo su ser, recordando su pesadilla –**cuando te fuiste cayo en una depresión…Blu…ella intento suicidarse, se subía tan alto como podía en el árbol artificial de la jaula y se dejaba caer, casi se rompe la otra ala, Tulio o como se llame la coloco en una jaula pequeña sin nada que pudiese hacerle daño, pero cuando ella quiso abrir la puerta de la jaula el le puso candado, no ha comido casi nada y apenas duerme, finalmente con Rafael tomamos la decisión y buscamos aves migratorias que nos indicaran donde estaba Minnesota y tras 2 días de búsqueda aquí estamos y nos tomo 3 días llegar aquí ACHU**- ahora Nico estornudo encima de Pedro quien puso mirada molesta **-¿Qué? Estamos a mano-**

**-esperen, ¿ustedes como saben todo esto?-** indago Blu, aparte de nervioso por Perla

**-bueno, el día que estaban curando a Perla del ala y dijiste que te ibas sabíamos que seria difícil para Perla, así que tomamos la decisión de cuidarla, íbamos a cada rato a la clínica, así nos comenzamos a enterar de todo-** le contesto Pedro.

**-pues no hay tiempo que perder…a volar-** cuando Blu quiso salir volando lo detuvieron **-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-pues, primero, nos tomo 3 DIAS LLEGAR calculamos que será lo mismo volver, Perla no tiene ese tiempo, y además jeje….no…no recordamos por donde llegamos-** dijo Pedro lo cual desanimo a Blu.

**-hay una forma pero necesitamos ayuda de algunas "amigas"-** Blu salió volando y los demás detrás de el

Los compadres aunque cansados siguieron a Blu nuevamente, llegaron a donde había un lago congelado donde en grupo había reunidas muchas aves para dormir, así juntas no debían preocuparse del frio, Blu busco desde lo alto y encontró el grupo de gansos hasta que entre ellos encontró a las aves que "torturo" días anteriores, las sujeto con fuerza del cuello para que no gritaran y les hizo la seña de que no hicieran ruido y con dificultad asintieron con la cabeza.

**-¿ahora que quieres masco.. DIGO…Blu?**- indago una de ellas.

**-necesito llegar al aeropuerto de Minnesota y RAPIDO díganme como llegar, si lo hacen me iré de aquí para siempre y no las molestare de lo contrario jugare tiro al blanco con ustedes dos y en ves de nieve usare rocas o hielo-** Nico y Pedro se abrazaban de la manera intimidante del guacamayo para hablar.

**-seguro, te llevaremos si eso hace que estemos tranquilas-** las dos alzaron el vuelo y detrás de ellos los demás.

**-esperan, antes debo hacer algo- **dijo Blu volviendo a la librería, cargo el mapamundi y lo llevo donde estaba Linda, cuando este lo coloco en su cama ella despertó por el movimiento, ella no sabia de que se trataba, pero luego a su sorpresa Blu clavo un lápiz como pudo indicando Brasil, y para colmo el salió volando por la ventana fugazmente mientras escuchaba a Linda gritar su nombre casi como Perla cuando Blu se iba **–lo siento Linda, eres mas que una amiga eres mi madre, pero hay alguien que me necesita mas…vámonos-**

A la señal de Blu las aves se fueron a la ciudad para llegar al aeropuerto, el plan de Blu era colarse en un avión para hacer cuando mucho 20 horas a Brasil solo necesitaban saber que avión tomar, llegando al aeropuerto los gansos se fueron sin decir nada mas que "suerte" pues su parte del trato se cumplió, Blu con desesperación comenzó a ver por las ventanas a las pantallas que indicaban los vuelos y su hora de salida, con su suerte había uno que decía "Rio de Janeiro" para su desgracia faltaba un minuto para su salida el avión estaba en la salida 15 del aeropuerto, con prisa comenzó a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo el cual ya iba caminando para irse a acomodar en la pista, las aves apresuraron el vuelo y entraron por la escotilla del tren de aterrizaje, ahí dentro Nico y Pedro se desplomaron agotados.

**-seguro ya perdí 60 gramos con estos vuelos, que bárbaro espero no tener que hacer esto otra ves- **dijo Pedro respirando agitadamente

**-tu dímelo, yo perdí 80 de mis 60 gramos-** mal chiste de Nico pero clásico de el, pero Blu iba sumido en otros pensamientos.

**-tranquila Perla, pronto llegare-**

El viaje fue largo, mas largo de lo que Blu y compañía pensaron pero cuando la escotilla del tren de aterrizaje se abrió salieron de inmediatamente al exterior, efectivamente estaban en Rio, desafortunadamente el centro de conservación estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, y los acompañantes de Blu ya habían echo mucho.

**-amigos ustedes vallan y descansen, se como llegar a la clínica, con ir a avisarme ya hicieron mucho no saben como se los agradezco de todo corazón-** les dijo con una sonrisa, aunque descansaron en el avión no habían comido casi nada.

**-gracias y de nada Blu, ve y reúnete con Perla, apenas comamos algo iremos con Rafael a avisarle que ya volvimos-** contesto Nico tras eso Blu salió disparado hacia la clínica.

El viaje había sido muy largo casi o mas de 20 horas de viaje así que ya era de noche, el ir volando en el silencio del aire nocturno y mas el ver Rio nuevamente lo hacia pensar que era imposible que estuviese ahí de nueva cuenta.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

"_No puedo creer que este aquí, el calor de la costa, el amplio y azul océano, el cielo lleno de estrellas, pero no tengo tiempo para mi nostalgia necesito encontrar a Perla…Dios mio por favor que no sea muy tarde, aguanta Perla ya llegue"_

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

Con sollozos el guacamayo acelero su vuelo y tras un rato de búsqueda llego a la clínica, recordando como era busco una ventana abierta ya que normalmente dejan una en la clínica, encontró la de la entrada principal y se adentro en el lugar, angustiado, rezando que aun no fuese demasiado tarde, sin embargo algo lo volvió a observar entrando a el lugar.

**-jejeje, mas suerte no pude tener…si existe un Dios, o mejor dicho un demonio-** dijo el extraño ser que se ocultaba, mientras Blu entro y con su facilidad de abrir puertas abrió la puerta de la sala de la clínica, al entrar su alma se alegro y a la ves entristeció de lo que veían sus ojos, Perla se encontraba en una jaula pequeña, ahí sola sin nadie, aun con su vendaje y con una mirada tan apagada y triste que solo pensar lo que ella sentía entristecía a Blu.

_**Narrado por Perla:**_

"_Casi 2 semanas, ya no quiero esto…me duele…no puedo olvidarte Blu…idiota…como te atreviste a dejarme así…el sabor de tus besos, tu plumaje, tus fuertes alas, tu carisma, todo para irte de mi lado…no te puedo olvidar Blu, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas…¿tu aun me amas?... no se si cuando pueda volar podría ir por ti a Minnesota, no se si llegaría pero…cada ves que intento dormir creo sentir tus alas envolviéndome, tu calor dándome fuerzas pero al abrir los ojos no estas…dijiste que te olvidara pero solo te recuerdo mas…de corazón solo quisiera verte, escuchar tu vos otra ves…solo una ves mas"_

_**Fin narración Perla**_

**-Perla-** ella abrió los ojos saliendo de sus rezos, incrédula pensando que era otra broma que le jugaba su mente se decía a si misma "no es verdad…no es verdad" **–Perla-** ella giro lentamente su mirada, ahí estaba el.

**-Blu…¿en verdad eres tu?- **despacio las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos incrédula de lo que veía, Blu al ver que lo reconocía también comenzó a sollozar se acerco a la jaula y entre las rejas Perla lo abrazo con mucha fuerza –**volviste…no puedo creerlo volviste**- dijo Besándolo con pasión como si no hubiese otra oportunidad nunca mas.

**-Perla no se que hice, fui un tonto y te juro que no me iré de tu lado nunca mas**- Blu le contestaba los besos a la ves que lloraba de una alegría sin igual **–ahora deja abrir la jaula, y después tu yo nos iremos, viviremos juntos-**

**-¿y que paso con Linda?-** indago Perla mientras Blu intentaba abrir el candado introduciendo una garra en el orificio de la llave.

**-ella no me necesita, es una humana, es como mi madre si se puede decir pero como un ave debo dejar el nido ¿no?- **le sonrió, Perla sonreía ampliamente.

**-este candado es de los difíciles-** contesto Blu tratando de abrirlo** –tranquila, te sacare y quizás puedas cantarme esa canción…-** respondió Blu sonriendo cuando…

**-que conmovedor…y que asco-** escucharon una vos grave muy fuerte, ambos hicieron una mirada de terror enorme a la ves que se miraban muy asustados como si hubiesen escuchado al mismo demonio, ambos comenzaron a respirar muy agitados **–parece que podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro-** al girar la mirada se trataba de una cacatúa, adulta, con pocas plumas, esta tenia una mirada de verdadera maldad.

**-Pepillo, estas vivo ¿pero como?-** indago Perla desde la jaula, los guacamayos temblaban de pánico, en verdad era como tener enfrente al mismo demonio.

**-pues verán, el avión no fue mi fin, sin embargo perdí mis plumas afortunadamente estaba mudando las plumas de mis alas y son las que mas rápido han crecido en estas dos semanas, aparte e bajado algo de peso y puedo volver a volar, pero para eso tuve que tolerar las humillaciones de Mauro tomándome mil fotos por minuto, las risas de las aves y sin un lugar a donde regresar… al fin llegando a este punto…voy a vengarme, los matare a todos…- **Blu se puso entre la jaula de perla y Pepillo **–no se molesten en hacer ruido para llamar al guardia, el pañuelo adormecedor siempre funciona y no solo eso, e abierto las llaves del gas de la cocina, en un unos minutos si alguien prende una luz o hay una chispa KA BOOM, todos volaran y solo yo disfrutare de los fuegos artificiales llevándome la sangre de ustedes en mis garras-** sonrió Pepillo de una manera diabólica caminando lentamente hacia los guacamayos.

**-Blu escapa- **dijo Perla pero Blu se mantuvo ahí** -¿Qué haces?...huye-**

**-no lo are, volví y no dejare que nada te pase, te hice un promesa hace un minuto Perla…tu y yo estaremos juntos aunque para eso tenga que bajar hasta los infiernos y arrancarle la cola al mismo demonio, eso va incluyendo a Pepillo-** Blu se lanzo en carrera hacia la cacatúa quien con facilidad lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra la pared

La cacatúa lo volvió a sujetar y lo estrellaba contra la pared una y otra ves riendo, Perla solo podía observar y escuchar la risa de Pepillo, en una de esas Blu reacciono y levanto una pata dando un arañazo a la cacatúa quien furiosa le mordió la pata y lo lanzo al borde del pretil con mucha fuerza, Blu casi no podía moverse de los golpes de Pepillo, Perla le gritaba que se levantara y huyera desesperadamente.

**-¿enserio creíste que TU… mascota podías hacerme frente?, ella es mejor rival que tu y…- **un brillo le llamo la atención no muy lejos de ahí había una charola con varios bisturís, Pepillo sonrió maliciosamente –**te diré algo, cuando te fuiste aun me quedaba un consuelo, matar a esa ave bonita y reírme imaginándote como te arrastrarías del dolor de la noticia de que murió achicharrada- **Blu abrió los ojos enormemente escuchando esas horribles palabras y recordando el terrible sueño que tenia** –pero ahora ¿sabes? te matare y en el estado en el que esta ella no me será muy difícil llevarla con unos cuantos "amigos" que se divertirían muy bien con ella para luego matarla yo mismo- (Pepillo se refiere a que llevara a Perla a que la violen)** Blu volvió a abrir los ojos enormemente y su corazón latía rápidamente y un nuevo sentimiento despertaba de su ser, de imaginar lo que podría sucederle a Perla su cuerpo se lleno de una agonía incesante, el tiempo se había detenido y un creciente odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía de no poder proteger a Perla, en ese momento algo dentro de Blu…se rompió** –HASTA NUNCA MASCOTA-** cuando Pepillo se preparaba a apuñalar a Blu el grito desesperado de Perla hizo que este con el pico sujetara el bisturí y se levantara erizando las plumas y estirando las alas, cuando se irguió la cacatúa miraba con asombro, Blu era igual o mas grande que Pepillo, en una silueta atemorizante.

Sin dificultad Blu arrojo a Pepillo el cual soltó el Bisturí, aunque no supo que ocurrió en ese momento o el ¿Por qué? Blu tenia tal fuerza Pepillo no retrocedió, el y su rival se entrelazaron como si se tratara mas que aves como dragones peleándose, giraban en el suelo dándose de mordidas y arañazos, Blu con una de sus garras le hizo un corte en la cara a Pepillo que termino dejándolo con solo un ojo, este con total furia lanzo un cabezazo a Blu, Pepillo se lanzo tratando de pisarlo con las garras pero a fugaz reflejo el guacamayo comenzó a girar en el suelo, cuando se levanto se lanzo como jugador de futbol americano a taclear a la cacatúa con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron en un montón de jaulas apiladas que terminaron derrumbándose, Pepillo se quito a Blu de encima, curiosamente junto a el estaba el bisturí así que lo tomo rápidamente y se levanto queriendo apuñalar a Blu, pero este no estaba ya, solo había oscuridad y silencio.

**-¿Por qué no sales y peleas?-** grito la cacatúa comenzando a caminar entre las jaulas **–acaso crees que te esconderás de mi, te matare Blu y después enviare a Perla a reunirse contigo en el infierno y mientras estén ahí le pueden lamerle el culo al diablo en ves de arrancarle la cola como dijiste-** sin embargo oculto entre las sombras como si se tratase de un demonio Blu apareció detrás de Pepillo quien al sentir que lo vigilaban volteo rápidamente Blu le quito el bisturí, pero aun con su pico este se aferro del ala de Blu y este a la ves de una de la cacatúa, ninguno mostraba intenciones de ceder ante el otro, Pepillo como pudo pateo a Blu quien aun se mantenía en guardia **–es tu fin Blu…TE MATARE- **Blu en acto veloz y decisivo golpeo a Pepillo derribándolo, coloco su garra en el cuello de este y preparo el pico para morderlo ahí para asesinarlo –**NO LO AGAS…POR FAVOR NO ME MATES…por favor POR FAVOR-** el guacamayo despacio comenzó a soltar a la cacatúa, Blu se le quedo mirando fijamente "desaparece", fue lo único que Blu le dijo cuando lo soltó.

**-BLU- **el guacamayo al mirar, Perla se las había ingeniado para terminar de abrir el candado, este sonrió ampliamente y fue donde ella, al no haber jaula entre ellos las lagrimas y los abrazos de alas no faltaron, Perla se recargo en el Pecho de Blu quien no la soltaba.

**-ya estamos juntos…-** dijo el guacamayo abrazándola, la felicidad duro poco, Perla abrió los ojos y volando sosteniendo una ves mas el maldito bisturí, Pepillo iba con el objetivo de apuñalar a Blu, reaccionando y negándose a que Blu muriera ella giro y se puso entre Pepillo y Blu, un fuerte graznido de Perla retumbo por las ventanas del lugar.

**-que lastima…yo quería empalarlos a los dos-** la malvada ave movía el bisturí clavado en la espalda de Perla, causándole un gran dolor y que esta escupiese sangre, Blu mirando a Perla en sus alas, muy mal herida y mas cuando este vio en sus alas el rojo de la sangre de ella, una furia absoluta se apodero de Blu quien le saco rápidamente el bisturí a Perla arrebatándolo de las garras de la cacatúa para acto seguido clavarlo en la garganta de este y arrojarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

**-no Perla…resiste por favor…-** Perla tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y sus ojos entrecerrándose la herida fue muy grave, Blu se sujeto la cabeza y soltó un grito cargado de ira, tristeza, frustración e impotencia, para luego llorar desconsoladamente **–Perla…perdóname…perdóname…no te pude proteger…al final tu me protegiste…¿Por qué?- **gritaba llorando, sujetándola entre sus alas recargándola en su pecho.

**-tu me había salvado recuerdas…el avión, la caída, era mi turno de salvarte...Blu…puedo escuchar tu corazón Blu…lo escucho…pumpum…pumpum, es fuerte, es vigoroso-** decía Perla sonriendo acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado.

-**palpita así de dolor y de amor…te dice que te ama…y que no te vallas de mi lado…te prometí que estaríamos juntos…- **las lagrimas de Blu caían en el rostro de Perla quien no podía evitar sollozar despacio.

-**Blu…¿aun quieres escuchar la canción que te dije?...deseo cantártela…por favor**- Blu le susurro al oído "cántala", Perla sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, mientras la sangre corría sobre el pretil donde estaban.

**.com/watch?v=UaLH9KSKdic (la que doblo esta canción se parece a Perla en verdad,) escuchar hasta minuto 1:36**

Perla cerro sus ojos, su corazón palpitaba muy despacio y su respiración era menos cada ves, su tiempo…se estaba acabando, Blu se quedaba con ella esperando que ella se fuese, sin pensar que se hiba sola.

**-Blu…tus plumas son calidas…y hueles bien…me…alegra que…hayas vuelto…deseaba verte de nuevo…y así fue…puedo irme tranquila- **Blu sollozaba en silencio **–pero Blu…no quiero morir…no quiero irme aun…deseo estar contigo y para ti-** ella no podía abrir los ojos pero sus lagrimas resbalaban de sus parpados en una de esas ella tosió sangre sobre el pecho de Blu.

-**tranquila Perla, pronto estaremos juntos en verdad**- Blu aun llorando sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de Perla, cercas de el veía otro bisturí, cullo brillo parecía querer decirle que lo tomara y acabara con todo –**descansa Perla, pronto estaré contigo-.**

-**que…conmovedor**- Blu abrió los ojos en total furia, Pepillo aun no había muerto, estaba desangrándose y apenas podía hablar, para horror de Blu pepillo estaba parado junto al apagador de la luz fue cunado recordó "abrí las llaves del gas, si alguien enciende una luz, o algo KA BOOM" –**adiós, malditos…no veremos en el infierno-** Pepillo encendió la luz, Blu sujeto a Perla cerrando los ojos esperando la explosión, la luz se encendió y no ocurrió nada, Pepillo estaba confundido, fue cuando noto que no olía a gas, y mas aun había luces de patrullas y ruido de gente afuera, fue cuando escucho una conversación de personas "había olor a gas, las llaves de la estufa estaban encendida pero ya las apague" –**que mala suerte jeje…almenas me llevo a tu bonita con…migo-** Pepillo se tiro al suelo, finalmente muerto.

Policías acompañados de Tulio entraron a la clínica, el cuadro era impactante ver a la cacatúa muerta y a Blu sosteniendo a su amada, Tulio se apresuro y tomo a Perla, Blu no quería separarse de ella pero por experiencia sabia que Tulio era el único que en ese momento podría salvar a Perla, el verla alejarse en los brazos de Tulio chorreando sangre era impactante, y mas aun Blu mirando sus propias plumas que ahora parecían mas rojas que azules por la sangre de su amada, en su tristeza el no sabia si la decisión que tomaba en ese momento era la correcta, si Perla no sobrevivía, el mismo medio por el que ella murió el cual fue apuñalada, el se ira igual detrás de ella, ahora ni su mente ni su corazón sabían que decirle, solo se lo diría el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Blu era quien permanecía en una jaula, con algunos vendajes a causa de las heridas que le dejo Pepillo, al entrar la luz por la ventana este abrió lentamente los ojos, observo que ya todo estaba en su lugar, no había rastros de la pelea, ni del cadáver de Pepillo, pero tampoco lo había de Perla, fue cuando por la puerta entro Tulio y fue directamente donde Blu.

-**no se que paso aquí, o como fue que volviste tan pronto…Linda me llamo, viene en camino no debería tardar en llegar…creo saber por que volviste, quisiera ser como tu Blu, tu si actuaste por amor, yo tengo miedo de decirle a Linda…que…que la amo…pero antes hay alguien quien debes ver-** el ornitólogo abrió la jaula y con sutileza acerco su mano para que Blu se posase en esta, ambos entraron a la sala de operación de la clínica, al entrar Blu se quedo pasmado por lo que veía a la ves que feliz, Perla estaba descansando sobre un cojín, estaba vendada de su herida y con una transfusión de sangre especial para aves **–afortunadamente su herida no toco puntos vitales pero perdió mucha sangre, va a recuperarse pronto…¿quieres esperarla o te quedas con ella?- **Blu le dio un gesto de cariño a Tulio dándole una mordida o beso en la mejilla, con una sonrisa se fue volando despacio donde Perla descansaba y se recostó junto a ella sin molestarle su sueño.

Mas tarde ese día, ambos guacamayos descansaban plenamente, cuando un movimiento de Perla despertó a Blu este estuvo atento cuando finalmente ella abrió los ojos lentamente, aun afectada por el sedante pero miro a quien tenia al lado, guardando silencio un momento.

**-¿si me morí?-** indago sonriendo, a el guacamayo se la resbalaban las lagrimas y le dio un tierno beso a Perla.

**-no pero casi…Perla no me vuelvas a asustar…que bueno que estas bien-** le sonrió secándose las lagrimas, pero el momento de romance se detuvo escuchando una discusión acercarse a la habitación.

-**aquí esta-** Tulio entro a la sala, acompañado de el venia Linda, la dueña de Blu **–espera, quiero explicarte algo…-** dijo Tulio pero Linda se negó.

-**no Tulio, no se que paso aquí y no quiero saberlo-** suspiro **–mira a Blu, esta mal herido y quien sabe como llego aquí tan rápido o como supo llegar…gracias por cuidarlo en lo que venia pero debo regresar-** Linda se acerco a Blu para querer llevárselo

**-tranquila Perla-** le dio Blu a su amada quien tenia mirada de temor, temor de que se llevasen a Blu nuevamente, cuando Linda acerco su mano a el guacamayo este le dio un fuerte picotazo en la mano que dejo a todos perplejos e impactados.

-**Blu…pero…¿Por qué?- **Blu se coloco a un lado de Perla y extendió un ala cubriéndola, su forma de decirle que quería estar ahí **-amas a Perla…¿verdad?**- indago la mujer, Blu le contesto un graznido suave –**entonces…así será-** Blu miro a Linda sonriendo, quien le sonreía a la ves que lloraba **–creo entonces que este es el adiós Blu…créeme que nunca…te voy a olvidar**- le dio una caricia a Blu quien ya se dejo tocar por ella, luego la caricia fue a Perla –**cuídalo muy bien…cuida a mi azul amigo**- Linda secándose las lagrimas –**ya debo irme Tulio…cuida mucho de Blu-** el ornitólogo se quedo quieto un minuto y luego su mirada se puso decisiva.

-**NO, Linda espera-** la mujer se dio la vuelta –**pasamos poco tiempo tu y yo juntos pero no tuve el valor de decirte…lo Linda que eres y que quiero conocerte mejor…-** le dijo sujetando sus manos con una sonrisa tierna.

**-pero, yo soy de Minnesota soy de muy lejos…- **no termino de hablar cuando el mismo Tulio se lanzo a darle un beso que la dejo sorprendida para luego cerrar los ojos respondiendo el beso **–bueno…al diablo Minnesota quizás haya alguna posibilidad- **le dijo sonrojada –**solo que ahora…no haya espadas brasileñas-** se refería al restaurante donde Tulio la había llevado a cenar antes, ambos querían darse un beso nuevamente cuando…

**-Tulio será mejor que vengas, la prensa esta afuera-** las personas se quedaron mirándose un momento y cuando salieron había autos de la prensa, cámaras y fotógrafos por todos lados, las preguntas le llovían ¿Dónde están los guacamayos? ¿están bien? ¿Qué paso con la cacatúa?, en ese instante Tulio supo de que hablaban.

-**FERNANDOOOOOOOO**- grito el ornitólogo, dentro de la clínica estaba el pequeño niño que solo dijo "Ups", mas tarde estaban frente a una computadora.

**-pues observe las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad que pusimos hace poco y observe esto…-** les mostro el video en you tube de la pelea de Blu y Pepillo y como Perla se sacrificaba para que el guacamayo no fuese a ser apuñalado, y la escena que Blu la tiene entre sus alas recargada en su pecho, no se escucha lo que dicen solo son graznidos para ellos **–tras subirlo el dia de ayer a you tube el video ya tiene 600,000 visitas y todas en like, y 465,000 comentarios diciendo la hermosa escena de Blu y Perla**- el video en poco tiempo se hizo tan famoso que llamo la atención de los medio de comunicación, luego a sorpresa entro un brasileño de traje muy elegante acompañado de guarda espaldas.

**-JEFE-** dijo Tulio exaltado, ante la presencia de aquel hombre **–vera podemos explicar lo que esta pasando…es que-** el jefe le sonrió ampliamente.

**-muy bien echo Tulio felicidades-** los presentes se miraron confusos –**ese video que subiste fue tan conmovedor que a llegado a ojos de todo el mundo y Greenpeace no a mandado nada mas y nada menos que 10 millones de dólares para agrandar el centro de conservación a un santuario de animales-** los presentes pusieron una mirada de felicidad incontenible –**y¿ sabes que?, estarás a cargo…Tulio el gerente-** escuchando esas palabras el ornitólogo no evito desmallarse –**jajaj, despierta zoquete, ve a atender a la prensa-** el hombre levanto a Tulio llevándolo a la puerta, en la sala de operaciones aun seguían los dos guacamayos.

-**finalmente, esta ves si estaremos junto tu y yo-** le dijo Blu acariciando la cabeza de Perla **–si tu hubieras muer…ya no importa, quiero estar contigo cada instante de mi vida-** le agrego, Perla le sonrió ampliamente.

**-yo también Blu…pero sabes no creo que nadie valla a creer que acabaste con Pepillo**- Blu le coloco una pluma en el pico diciéndole que guardase silencio.

-**nadie tiene que saberlo…ahora solo importa que te recuperes, y que tu y yo seamos libres…viviremos y creceremos como familia y quizás tengamos hijos…- **Perla se le quedo mirando como ruborizada –**digo digo, bueno no…es que…yo**- ahora Perla le puso la pluma.

-**esta bien…ya tendremos tiempo, ahora debes recuperarte, no quiero que cuando salgamos yo sea mas rápida volando que tu**- dijo con entre risas.

-**como eres mala, pero ya veras-** los dos rieron juntos –**Perla, si yo no te hubiera conocido nunca, estaría en Minnesota engordando bebiendo chocolate con malvaviscos…en verdad doy gracias al cielo de conocerte y poder estar a tu lado-** las palabras de Blu hacían a Perla sonrojarse.

**-yo también Blu…si no te hubiera conocido yo estaría sola…sin nadie…además tu lo dijiste, estamos encadenados ¿lo olvidas?- **las mismas palabras que Blu le dijo al salvarla de el avión, ambos se dieron un beso que era muestra de su amor y de la unión que ambos tenían

Pepillo ahora estaba pudriéndose en el infierno, ellos solo debían recuperarse y esperar lo que Dios o el tiempo les dictara, todo lo que sabían era que estaban juntos, y que aun no era momento de decirse, Adios.

FIN…


End file.
